Wolf's Moon Rising
by CyberChick135
Summary: After two years of training, Selena Merlyn returns to Starling City to locate "The Guardians", four women who are destined to protect a lost princess of another world. While on her search, she's also on the hunt to protect her city from a looming threat she was warned about, and ends up assisting The Hood, whom she later discovers is her brother's best friend, Oliver Queen.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**My Name is Selena Merlyn**

* * *

_My name is Selena Merlyn, and growing up, I never thought that I would one day be called a Hero in my city, let alone one with mystical abilities. On top of that, I never would've known that other Worlds exist beyond our own, or what I would have to witness and sacrifice to make my World a safer place. But, I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. _

_In order to understand it all, we must first go back to the beginning. That's always a good place to start. My story begins on a cold night in the Glades district of Starling City, under the light of a full moon..._

* * *

Sparkling lights decorated the buildings all throughout Starling City. A woman with long, dark hair stepped out of her clinic, a cell phone pressed to her ear. "Yeah, I'll be home soon." she said into the speaker, a wide grin on her face. "It's okay if Tommy stays up a little while longer. Okay. Love you too, Malcom."

Rebecca set a box of donated clothing for the nearby church and locked her clinic doors. Taking the donation box, she climbed into her car and drove to the church, setting the clothes down by the door. A sound caught her attention, and Rebecca followed it. Her hand went to her mouth when she saw a small child, between the ages of two and three, was sound asleep wrapped in a white blanket with a name sewn in gold thread. "Who are you?" Rebecca muttered softly, picking up the child. The name sewn into the blanket read 'Selena'.

The child wrapped inside the blanket had deep brown hair, matching eyes, and mocha colored skin. She held a silver gemstone in the shape of a wolf's paw in her hands, that appeared to sparkle when the moonlight touched it.

* * *

_That's me. This was the night the woman I called 'Mom' found me. She was the kindest woman I've every met. She welcomed me into her heart, her home. She gave me a family. That was the night I became Selena Luna Merlyn, daughter of Rebecca and Malcom Merlyn, and the younger sister of Tommy Merlyn._

_Of course that happiness didn't last. Just a few years later, my mother was gunned down in the Glades, and that changed everything. Now, let's fast-forward ten years to when this story really beings..._

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers set up both inside and outside of the Merlyn Mansion. Streamers hung from the rafters and banisters, various tables full of drinks and food were laid out throughout the house and outside by the pool. A large banner hung up just inside the house and above the doors leading to the pool read 'Happy Sweet 16, Selena!'.

Selena, dressed in a sparkling red dress and matching heels, weaved through the crowd as she made her way to the front door. On her left wrist, she wore an onyx colored chain with a silver gemstone in the shape of a wolf's paw. "Hey, there's two of my favorite girls." she grinned, spotting the Queen sisters as they entered the mansion.

* * *

_Those two girls are two of my closest friends, Elena and Thea Queen. Our older brothers are best friends, so we've grown up together. I consider them sisters of mine. Of course, back then, they were a little distant from me since their brother, Oliver, and father, Robert, were declared dead after the Queen's Gambit sank somewhere in the North China Sea. _

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Selena!" exclaimed a teen with long, curly brown hair as she hugged the dark-skinned female. "I hope you enjoy your gift." She handed her a large bag brimming with white tissue paper.

"Thank you, so much." Selena smiled and took the present, setting it on the table where all the other gifts were. Thea gave a nod and continued on into the crowd, spotting a male friend of hers.

Selena turned her attention to the older Queen sister, a young teen with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a tight, deep purple dress. "Hey Ellie." the birthday-girl greeted, patting her friend's shoulder.

Elena gave her friend a smile, "Hey Sel, happy birthday." she hugged her before setting the wrapped box by the table of presents.

Selena moved to stand beside the blonde socialite, "Ellie." she breathed, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "How're you holding up?"

Elena let out a shuddering breath, "One day at a time." she answered, facing her friend. "It's hard, sometimes, but I'm..." she rubbed her arm. "...I'm hanging in there."

A smile crossed Selena's lips as she wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders, "Well, maybe this party is exactly what you need."

"The last time I was at a party, I nearly died." Elena reminded, pursing her lips together.

Selena nodded, remembering when she got the call from Thea that Elena had overdosed on heroin and was in the hospital. "Come on, let's get some air." She led her friend outside to the pool deck, where various people were dancing and enjoying the party, under the bright light of the full moon.

Standing at the edge of the Merlyn property was a man who appeared to be in his fifties, wearing a white shirt under a dark blue blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. He watched carefully as the dark-skinned teenager danced with a group of friends, holding her arms up in the air, the Wolf's Paw glowing in the moonlight.

* * *

_This was the night everything changed for me. The night I learned the gem I was found with was actually a mystical talisman known as the Wolf's Paw. It was left to me by my biological parents and was the key to putting me on the path of my true destiny. _

* * *

As Selena danced to the music of her party's DJ, her eyes gazed up at the full moon, as if she could feel it calling out to her. Her once dark brown eyes turned a brilliant golden color as her Wolf's Paw began to glow. Suddenly, various flashes filled her head to the point of dizziness.

Selena stumbled away from the masses at her party, her left hand on her head, the visions continuing to plague her. She saw five women standing tall, all dressed in different colored suits with various animal motifs. Before them stood a beautiful woman, with flowing red hair that appeared to radiate heat, purple scales covering some portions of her body, and blazing red eyes.

The faces of the five women became a bit clearer. The first one had dark skin and gold eyes, and was donned in a black uniform with a silver mask and a hood that resembled the ears of a wolf. Around her wrist was a black chain with a white gem in the shape of a wolf's paw.

Next to her was a female with flowing brown hair and fair skin, wearing a light blue mask and white leather suit with light blue accents and various buckles around the arms and legs. Her eyes flashed a steel blue as a gem in the shape of a bear's head glowed from the necklace she wore around her neck.

The third woman was clad in a white and silver suit that left her arms exposed, including a translucent veil-like hood that resembled fox ears, a black quiver strung across her chest and silver bow in her hands. Her skin was olive-toned and her eyes were a milky-brown color, but flashed almost white the same as the fox-head gemstone resting over her chest that was attached to a gold chain.

The fourth woman wore a deep purple leather suit with black accents and a black hood that curved over her eyes almost like a bird's beak, and she had a black quiver strapped around her chest and held a red compound bow. She wore a black choker with a purple gem in the center that was shaped like an eagle's head. Her skin was sun-kissed tan and she had hazel eyes, that flashed a light purple, same as her gem.

And the fifth woman, a fair-skinned blonde with ice-pink tips, wore a bright pink and black suit, with white buckles around her thighs and arms. A light black choker was around her neck, with a magenta gemstone shaped like the mythical carbuncle. Her eyes flashed from hazel to magenta and a crescent-shape mark on her forehead glowed the same color.

With a pained groan, Selena collapsed on her knees, catching her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. The man that had been watching her stepped out of the bushes and stood before the panting teen. "Selena Merlyn." he spoke, the teen in question looking up at him, the gold fading from her eyes. "Your powers have awakened. It's time for you to begin your training."

* * *

_The next day I went with him, Hu-Or, was his name. I made up some bogus thing about studying abroad for the next couple years. In actuality, I was training in an ancient monastery outside Kathmandu, Nepal. During these two years, I learned how to harness the mystical powers that I gained from the Wolf's Paw gem. I also learned what the gem meant and what I was meant to do with it's powers. I also learned there were four more gems out there like mine and they were meant to bond with four other women, and it would be my job to find them. I also learned we were known as the Guardians, meant to protect the "Princess with the Dragon's Heart"_

_And that, my friends, is where our story truly begins. Starting with my return to Starling City and crossing paths with the vigilante known as The Hood._

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to state here that the character and backstory of Selena Merlyn does not belong to me, but my wonderful sister **DemonGirl123**. She was gracious enough to let me use Selena in this version of an Arrowverse series, since we collaborated a bunch on her "Mysticverse" version, and our characters are intertwined. So, thanks Mikey, for letting me use her and I hope to do her justice.

The only thing I own are my original characters. The one featured in this chapter is Elena Queen. Other original characters I own in this story are Selena's Master, Hu-Or, Andrea and Rachel Rayne and any member of their family. A main cast list will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter, detailing the actors playing the original characters.

This is my take on Arrow, with my own twist. I hope you guys enjoy. Like Arrow, information will be revealed via flashbacks, only this time they will be Selena's when other "Guardians" come into play. Reviews are appreciated and please no flames. Thanks.

XOXO~Cyber!


	2. The Return of Selena Merlyn

**The Return of Selena Merlyn**

* * *

**Key:**

_"Words appearing like this indicate voiceover."_

_Words appearing like this indicate past events. _

'Words appearing like this indicate conversations during past events'

Words appearing like this indicate present day events.

* * *

**Cast of Characters:**

**Vanessa Morgan as Selena Merlyn/The Wolf** (original character, owned by **DemonGirl123**)

**Dylan O'Brien as Tim Drake/Robin** (based on the DC comics character of the same name)

**Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Hood**

**Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn**

**Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance**

**Nina Dobrev as Andrea Rayne/Silver Archer** (original character, owned by me)

**Dove Cameron as Rachel Rayne** (original character, created by me)

**Holland Roden as Elizabeth Mendel** (original character, owned by **DemonGirl123**)

**David Ramsey as John Diggle**

**Susanna Thompson as Moria Queen**

**Cassie Scerbo as Elena Queen** (original character, owned by me)

**Willa Holland as Thea Queen**

**Paul Blackthorn as Detective Quentin Lance**

For further details on this story, please visit the "Wofl's Moon Rising" page on SCP Wiki, co-owned by **DemonGirl123 **and myself, **CyberChick135**! Thank you!

* * *

_"It's been two years since I've been home to Starling City. All this time I was training to control the powers granted to be by the Wolf's Paw, a mystical gem that gave me enhanced abilities and instincts of the Wolf. My senses were sharper than ever, and my reflexes were almost so quick you could barely see me. It was a rush for the first six months, and I honestly had a little fun. But, Master Hu-Or straightened me out and told me what these powers really were._

_See, apparently I'm something called a Guardian, someone destined to lead a group of women who are the protectors of a lost princess from a world known as Drakonia. Apparently the princess was sent away because the world was destroyed in some sort of war, and she was sent to our world for her own safety. _

_Hu-Or, the man who trained me, told me that when my Wolf's Paw activated, it meant that the Drakonian Princess was alive and she would need her Guardians when a confluence of heroes band together in a climactic battle against dark forces._

_After my training, I journeyed home, but first I needed to find an ally in Gotham City to help me in my quest. So that's where we begin..."_

* * *

**Gotham City, 2012**

Selena sat at a table by the window inside GC Jitters. She wore black biker boots, tight black pants, a deep purple crop top with sleeves reaching her elbows that revealed a diamond studded bellybutton ring, and a white leather jacket. Her once deep brown hair now had heavy pink highlights. She stared out the window, caressing the Wolf's Paw that dangled from the chain on her wrist.

"One Americano, light on the cream with a spoonful of sugar, for the lady." said a male a roughly a couple years older than Selena. He was tall, fair-skinned, a little on the lanky side, with a buzz-cut of dark hair and brown eyes, and wore brown combat boots, dark colored jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt under a red leather jacket. "And a basic latte for myself." He smiled as he took the seat opposite Selena.

"Thank you, Tim." Selena replied, placing her hands on either side of her mug. "Are you sure you're okay with moving to Starling City with me? Don't you think Gotham could still use you?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "Nah." he replied, taking a sip of his latte. "A friend of mine's got it covered." he winked. His eyes glanced up and he saw a news report on WEBG Starling City 7 News. "Hey, didn't you say you knew that guy?"

"Huh?" Selena muttered, looking over her shoulder at the television screen. The headline read, 'Lost Billionaire Found' and the teen's dark eyes widened. "The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed the '_Queen's Gambit_'." the reporter stated.

"Oliver." Selena gasped. Seeing the pressing look in Tim's eyes, she continued, "Yeah, Oliver and my brother Tommy are best friends." she went on. "He even booked a flight to Hong Kong thinking Oliver was there when he saw something on his email."

Tim nodded his head, watching the report, which showed a younger Oliver stumbling in the road with a pretty blonde and then going after a paparazzi. "He seems like a real piece of work." Tim noted.

"Understatement of the year." Selena scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee. "I can't tell you how many times I found him and Tommy passed out drunk with a pair of half-naked bimbos."

Tim lightly chuckled., "So, when are we leaving?" he asked, looking across the table to meet Selena's eyes.

"We can take the next train." Selena answered, shifting her eyes back to the television, continuing to watch the report on Oliver Queen's return to Starling City.

* * *

**Starling City, 2012**

A woman in her mid-twenties with olive toned skin, dark brown hair, and lighter brown eyes, walked into a brick building with the letters C.N.R.I printed on the front doors. She had a dark brown briefcase slung over her shoulder and carried a coffee from SC Jitters in her free hand, while the other held a thick folder. Following her into the building were two younger teenagers. One had fair-skin and light red hair and green eyes, wearing a black jean jacket over a purple t-shirt with a dragon silhouette on it, a pair of faded jeans and black converse sneakers. The other was also fair-skinned and had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a light pink blouse and white skirt.

"How's your new case going?" the young blonde asked as the three walked into the office's bullpen.

"Adam Hunt's not going down without a fight." the olive-skinned brunette answered. "But neither do I."

"Hey Andy." the redhead halted, tapping Andrea's shoulder. "Look."

Andrea followed Elizabeth's line of sight, her eyes landing on the TV screen. "In other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son..." the anchorman reported. Andrea gasped when a picture of the man she knew as her best friend appeared on the screen, "Ollie."

As the report continued, the television was suddenly turned off and everyone turned to see a young brunette drop the remote on the table and walk away. "Honestly, I expected a worse reaction." Rachel sighed.

"I'll talk to Laurel." Andrea said, turning to face her sister and friend. "Don't you two have to go to work?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded, giving Andrea a smile before spinning on her heels and walking away.

"Bye sis." Rachel smiled and kissed her older sister's cheek before following Elizabeth out the door.

Andrea walked to her desk, which was had a few framed photographs on it. One was of her with Tommy, Laurel, and Oliver when the four were in high school. Another was a picture of her sister Rachel wearing a light yellow sundress with a flower in her hair, and the last was one of Andrea, in a white tank top and jean shorts, on Oliver's bare back when they were on vacation in Coast City in their high school years, the two with wide grins on their faces. That was the photo she picked up and smiled at.

* * *

Around sunset, a silver mustang convertible pulled up the driveway of the Queen Mansion, Selena throwing it into park and cutting the engine. Tim let out a whistle as he stepped out of Selena's car, "And I thought Bruce had a nice place." he cracked a smile.

Selena rolled her eyes and locked her car, twirling her keys around her finger before dropping them in her purse. "I remembering spending quite a few nights here with Elena and Thea." Tim quirked his eyebrows. Selena punched his arm and jogged up the front porch steps, "Not like that you horn-dog. They're straight and I don't like to share."

She winked and pushed the door open, "Room for a couple more?" Selena giggled.

"Selena?" Tommy asked, raising his eyebrow. "When did you get back?" He held his arms out and hugged his little sister.

Selena returned the embrace, resting her head against her brother's shoulder, "My plane landed in Gotham a week ago." she answered, pulling away but still keeping her arm around Tommy's back. "I stayed there just to recharge from the jet-lag. Met a new friend." She motioned to Tim. "Tim Drake. My brother, Tommy."

"Nice to meet you." Tim said, shaking Tommy's hand.

"Likewise." Tommy replied with a nod.

"Hey there, Sel." Thea spoke, her and Elena standing at the top of the staircase.

"Long time, no see." Elena chuckled.

Selena ran to meet her friends at the bottom of the stairs, the three embracing with soft giggles and wide smiles. Tim stood still as his eyes landed on the youngest Queen sister, his jaw slightly agape. "Oh, girls, this is my friend from Gotham, Tim." Selena introduced.

"Hi." Thea greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Tim replied, moving to lean against the small table in the center of the room that was covered with framed photographs, only to almost fall over, making Thea chuckle.

"Nice to meet you." Elena added.

The Queen's housekeeper, Raisa, entered the room and directed them to the dining room, where dinner was being served. Tommy and Tim followed Raisa, with Elena and Thea following behind. Selena walked up to Oliver, "Welcome back from the dead." she joked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's good to be back." Oliver replied, returning the hug. He pulled away and brushed some hair off Selena's shoulders. "Nice hair."

"Thanks." the dark-skinned girl grinned. She looked up and could see a different look in Oliver's eyes. This was someone she'd grown up knowing, and loved like another brother, and she knew deep down that something was different about him.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table, enjoying dinner, while Tommy was busy catching Oliver up on everything that's happened over the past five years. "Super bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again." he listed, while Selena rolled her eyes and sipped her water. "A black president, that's new. Oh, and "_Lost_," they were all dead...I think."

"What was it like there?" Thea asked, looking to her brother. The table went quiet, Elena, who was sitting on Thea's other side, lightly slapped her arm.

Oliver simply replied, "Cold."

Tommy took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat, "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city." he told his best friend. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea." Moria agreed from the far end of the table opposite Oliver.

"Good." Oliver said, meeting his mother's eyes. "Then I was hoping to swing by the office."

Walter moved to take another sip from his wine but halted when he heard Oliver's request. "There's plenty of time for all that." he replied.

"Yeah, Ollie." Elena added, chewing on a piece of her steak. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Raisa walked in to set a bowl of pears on the table, but tripped and nearly lost her balance. Before she could brace herself, Oliver moved to steady her without even getting up from his chair. "I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." the housekeeper apologized. Oliver replied to her in Russian, saying it was no worry.

Everyone at the table were stunned by this. Tim exchanged a glance with Selena, who just shrugged her shoulders and moved her gaze back to Oliver, her brow arching. "You speak Russian?" she questioned.

Walter finished chewing a portion of his meal before adding, "I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver."

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." Oliver retorted, making the entire table go silent once more. Elena choked on her water and held the back of her hand over her mouth to stifle the cough.

Moria glanced at her two daughters, who avoided their mother's harsh look. "I didn't say anything." Thea defended, folding her hands on her lap.

"Neither did I." Elena followed.

Oliver cast a glance to his two younger siblings before meeting his mother's eyes once more, "They didn't have to."

The Queen family matriarch nodded in acknowledgement. "Oliver..." Moria cleared her throat, reaching over to take Walter's hand. "Walter and I are married." she informed. Seeing the visibly pained expression on her son's face, she sighed and added, "I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was..." Walter continued, meeting his step-son's eyes as well, "...well, gone."

"It's fine." Oliver said, rising to his feet, "May I be excused?" His mother gave a nod and he retired to his room for the night, but not before giving a wink to his two sisters, a pat on his best friend's shoulder, and a nod to Selena.

* * *

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Mrs. Queen." Selena said with a smile as her and Tim stood by the mansion's front door.

Moria returned the teenager's smile and hugged her goodbye, "You're welcome. It was nice to see you again, Selena." the older woman chuckled warmly. "Don't be a stranger now."

"Of course not." Selena promised, before moving to hug Elena goodbye. "The three of us should get together sometime. Like old times."

"Sounds good." Elena agreed. "Although, I would have to check my scheduled since I'm kinda working with Walter now."

"Yep, Ellie here has joined the corporate world." Thea added, draping her arm around her older sister's shoulders.

"Unofficially." Elena clarified. "I'm still a few credits shy of getting my MBA." The eighteen year old shrugged.

Selena nodded, "I guess I forgot how smart you are, Lena." she chuckled, using the nickname she'd always call her when they were growing up. "Anyway, we can discuss details some other time."

She waved goodbye to her closest friends before heading out to her car with Tim in tow, who stole one more glance at Thea. "Okay, you didn't tell me how hot they were." he said in a low voice as they climbed into the car. "Especially Thea."

Selena rolled her eyes, "Hate to break it to ya, Tim, but uh-" she chuckled, turning the key in the ignition, "-I don't think you're her type."

The mustang roared to life as Selena put the top up. "I could be." Tim rebuked. Selena just shook her head and laughed as she peeled out of the driveway. "You are cruel." the male scoffed, leaning back in the seat.

* * *

It took about an hour for Selena to pull into the parking area of the small condo she was renting. Selena dropped her keys into the bowl by the front door and shrugged off her jacket, while Tim headed for his room, "Night Selena." he patted her shoulder as he passed her.

"Goodnight." Selena gave him a smile and retired to her room. She draped her jacket over the armrest of a lounge chair and kicked off her boots as she stared out the window overlooking her city. With a sigh she slid out of her biker pants and took off her shirt, throwing on some black shorts and a purple tank top.

Selena opened an ornate wooden box that sat on a vanity desk, revealing four gemstones that had a faint glow to them. The first was silver in the shape of a fox head, the second was pale blue and shaped like a bear head, the third was deep purple and shaped like an eagle's head, and the fourth one was magenta-pink and shaped like the mythical carbuncle.

* * *

_{Flashback}_

_"I had been training with Hu-Or for six months before he finally came clean about what it was I was training for."_

_Selena dodged the strikes Hu-Or dealt her, then retaliated with a sequence of her own. Their metal sticks clashed with one another's, combined with strained grunts coming from the young teenager. Hu-Or advanced a couple steps and knocked Selena off balance, holding the end of his staff against her throat. _

'Your mind is still unfocused.' _he said, removing his weapon from the girl's neck. _

_Selena's eyes flashed gold for a brief moment before she jumped to her feet, a low growl escaping her. _'Why don't you tell me what the hell it is I'm training for?' _she snarled. _

_Hu-Or turned to face her. He simply motioned for her to follow him as he walked through the training grounds leading towards the temple. As they walked through the temple doors, Selena's eyes widened as she saw a tapestry that depicted a dragon surrounded by five different animals; a wolf, a fox, a bear, an eagle, and a carbuncle._

'What is that?' _Selena gasped._

'The Dragon Princess and her Guardians.' _Hu-Or answered. _'You are one of those Guardians, Selena.' _He turned and faced the dark-skinned teen. _'You are their leader, the Lunar Wolf.'

'Lunar Wolf.' _Selena repeated with a shrug. _

'As the leader of the Guardians, you are the one who must track them down and train them.' _Hu-Or continued, folding his hands behind his back. _

'Train them for what?' _Selena asked, her hands slapping against her sides. _'And how am I supposed to find them in the first place?'

'Through these.' _Hu-Or picked up the ornate box resting on the pedestal beneath the tapestry. He opened the box, revealing four different colored gems. _'The Animal Gems, like your Wolf's Paw, are the source of the Guardians powers. Each Guardian bonds to a certain Gem, and therefore has certain powers.'

_Selena rolled her eyes, _'Again, how am I supposed to find these other Guardians?' _she reiterated. _'How will the Gems help? What will they show me more visions?'

'The Gem will react in close proximity to a Guardian...' _Hu-Or answered. _

_{End Flashback}_

* * *

Selena closed the box on her vanity and climbed into her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Tomorrow, the hunt begins." She closed her eyes, resting her hands over her deep blue down comforter.

* * *

The next day...

Tommy parked his car outside of CNRI and followed Oliver inside. Oliver walked through the bullpen area and his eyes landed on a girl he's been wanting to see for the past five years.

"We are now in front of Judge Grell." Johanna informed, handing Andrea a file.

"Great, Hunt funded his re-election campaign." Andrea scoffed, brushing some hair from her face. "He's got Grell in his back-pocket. " She slammed the file down on her desk, letting out a heavy sigh as she lowered her head.

"Drea." Oliver spoke, standing behind her.

Andrea's head shot up and she turned around, her eyes widening in shock. "Ollie." she breathed, running right into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could, her brown eyes welling with moisture. "I've missed you."

A small smile formed on Oliver's lips as he tightened his embrace around Andrea, lifting her a few inches off the floor. "I've missed you too." he replied, setting her down and looking into her eyes. "You look good."

"So do you." the brunette playfully slapped his shoulder.

Tommy cleared his throat, "What? No hug for the ex you're still on good terms with?" he questioned with a half-smile. "Seriously, Andy?"

Andrea rolled her eyes and hugged Tommy next, lightly pecking his cheek. "You two broke up?" Oliver questioned, sounding a bit shocked.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"Well you know what they say; once a playboy, always a playboy." Andrea chuckled, looking at Tommy with an arched brow. "I figured we should quit while we were ahead so we could at least stay friends."

"Which turns out, we're better as friends." the darker-haired male added.

"That's good to know." Oliver stated.

"But you know you'll always be my best friend, right?" Andrea quirked her brow, meeting Oliver's eyes.

He nodded and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Of course." Oliver gave her a warm smile.

"Oliver." Laurel gasped as she stood still, staring at her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Selena and Tim walked around downtown Starling City, beginning their search for the other four Guardians. The pair decided to take a break and stopped for a coffee at SC Jitters. They grabbed a corner table and Selena set the box of gems in front of her as she watched for any hint of a glow or reaction.

"Did he give you any other information on how to narrow down how to find one?" Tim asked.

Selena sighed heavily and shut the box, slipping it back into her knapsack. "Not really." she answered. "Just that when a Guardian is in close proximity, a gem will glow. That certain characteristics will react with the gem."

"And these certain characteristics are..." Tim questioned, waving his hands as if to press her for more information.

Selena shrugged her shoulders, "He said one gem reacts to a decision between family and duty, another to a selfless action, inner strength, a healer's heart." she sighed, rubbing her temples. Selena ran her hands over her hair before folding them in front of her face. "It was all cryptic nonsense. But, Hu-Or did say that the moment the gem reacted to a Guardian, I would know who it will be and what triggered her reaction."

Tim pursed his lips together, "So not helpful." he noted. Elizabeth walked up and took their empty coffee cups, giving both Tim and Selena a friendly smile as she set a check down.

"Yeah, tell me about is." Selena scoffed, digging some cash from her wallet and setting it on the table. "Keep the change, Elizabeth." she added, glancing at her nametag, and that's when she noticed the necklace that the redhead was wearing, the charm being a silver dragon forming a heart around a purple gemstone. "Wow, that's a beautiful necklace."

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth replied, touching the charm. "My dad gave it to me when I was real little." She smiled at the two, "Have a good day." she gave a friendly nod and returned to work while Selena and Tim headed for the exit.

As Selena walked out the door, she bumped shoulders with a teen girl with platinum blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, wearing a knee-length white skirt with black polka-dots, and a light pink blouse. "Selena?" she questioned.

Selena's brow arched as she looked into the blonde's light brown eyes, "Rachel?"

The blonde nodded and the two embraced. "I didn't know you were back." Rachel admitted, pulling away. A faint smile crossed her lips as she brushed her bangs to the side.

Selena nodded, "Yeah, I'm back." she chuckled. "I've got some things to do around town, but uh...Are you gonna go to Oliver's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Elena and Thea invited me to go with them." Rachel answered. "Guess I'll see ya there."

"See ya." Selena stepped to the side and watched as Rachel walked into Jitters, adjusting the strap of her laptop case over her shoulder.

"Uh, earth to Selena." Tim snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

Selena reached out and grabbed Tim's wrist, glaring at him. "Don't ever do that again." she stated coldly.

"You know her?" Tim asked, motioning to Rachel.

"Yeah." Selena nodded. "That's Rachel Rayne. An old friend." Seeing the look in Tim's eyes, Selena gave him a smirk and lightly jabbed his shoulder. "Let's focus less on my love life and focus more on finding the rest of the Guardians."

Tim mock saluted and followed Selena as they continued their mission. The walked a few more blocks before Selena suddenly stopped. She heard the sounds of a fight nearby, and focused her hearing as her eyes briefly flashed gold. "Uh...Sel?" Tim muttered. "What is it?"

"A fight." Selena answered, her head whipping in the direction she heard the noises. "This way." A low snarl escaped her as she bolted towards a small cluster of warehouses.

Tim's jaw fell slack as he saw how swift Selena moved through the alley, effortlessly jumping over various obstacles. He shook off his daze and followed after her.

Selena sniffed the air and turned down another alley, stopping when she saw her brother's car. She took a deep breath, catching her brother's scent, as well as Oliver's, and a few others she could only tell belonged to males. She tracked them into a large warehouse, skidding to a stop when she heard the sound of gunfire, and quickly hid behind stacks of oil drums.

Tim joined her and caught his breath, "What the hell was-" he panted, only for Selena's hand to clamp over his mouth. She removed her hand and peered around the drums, and watched as Oliver got the upper hand on his attacker and held his body under his arms. "Nobody can know my secret." Selena heard the words Oliver muttered as he snapped the assailants neck.

"I wonder where he learned to do that?" Tim whispered, looking to Selena.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Selena replied, meeting his eyes.

* * *

The next night, Selena showed up at Oliver's 'Welcome Home' party with the intent on finding out exactly what happened to him over the five years he was presumed dead. However, it would be easier said than done, since the venue was packed full of people and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming to her newly heightened senses.

"Your brother knows how to throw a party." Tim noted, sipping a drink, while sporting traditional black slacks and a red button down shirt.

Selena rolled her eyes, wearing a sparkling black dress and had her hair parted to the right side and decorated with small silver clips. "Some things never change." she sighed, sipping on her club soda. She scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on Rachel and Elena as they laughed together with a group of their friends from Starling Collage.

Selena took a deep breath as she continued to search for Oliver, and saw him walk to a less crowded section of the venue with Laurel. She glanced back near the bar and saw her brother take a shot as Andrea approached him and they began a conversation.

Tim tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. "Why are you focused on this guy?" he asked.

"Because..." Selena grabbed his arm and pulled him into a shadowed corner, "...Master Hu-Or told me that, along with finding the other Guardians, there was something else I had to do." she answered in a low voice.

"What is it?" Tim pressed.

Selena licked her lips, "He told me that something was happening in Starling, and that I would need the help of at least one Guardian to stop it."

"And what? You think Oliver might be part of this bad something?" Tim chuckled.

"I'm not sure." Selena shrugged. "I'm still figuring things out."

The music suddenly cut out when a group of SCPD officers got on the stage. "Starling City police! The party's over, kids." shouted Detective Lance, which earned collective 'boos' from the crowd. Seeing this, Selena and Tim weaved through the crowd to get closer, as Detective Lance and his partner returned to the floor, finding Tommy and Andrea. "Mr. Merlyn, imagine my shock at finding you here." Lance scoffed. "Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?"

Selena rolled her eyes at the detective's hateful tone towards her brother. "Detective!" Oliver's voice called, as he joined his two friends. "It's a private party."

"Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight." Lance informed, earning a shocked look from Andrea. "You know anything about that?"

Oliver just blinked in confusion. "Who's Adam Hunt?" he asked. Selena focused her hearing and heard Oliver's steady heartbeat.

Detective Lance scoffed, "He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends." he spat. "He was just attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day."

Selena's brow arched as she overheard the conversation and she exchanged a glance with Tim, who had his hands in his pockets.

"The hood guy." Oliver repeated. "You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward." he turned to the crowd, holding up two fingers, "Hey, everybody. Two million dollars to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Oliver turned back to the detective, wearing a half-smirk. "Did you even try to save her?" Lance asked in a bitter tone. "Did you even try to save my daughter?"

"Partner, let's go." Detective Hilton urged, grabbing Quentin by the arms and walking him out of the building.

Everyone watched as the Starling City police exited the venue. Oliver casually walked up onto the stage, grabbing a shot glass and raising it. "It's way too quiet in here!" he yelled with a grin. "This is a party!"

The crowd erupted into more cheers and the music went back to full volume. "Some coincidence." Tommy shook his head as Oliver joined him back on the floor. "I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse."

"If I were you, Tommy..." Oliver patted his friend's shoulder. "...I'd just be glad you're alive."

Tommy arched his brow, seeing a change in his best friend. "What happened to you on that island?" he asked.

"A lot." Oliver answered. He was totally oblivious to the fact Selena had been eavesdropping and picked up on the subtle change in his tone, and knew there was more to the story.

* * *

The following night, Selena decided to see if her theory was right. She tracked Oliver's scent and found him on the rooftop of a building adjacent to CNRI. Selena was dressed in a pair of black and silver boots, a pair of black leather pants with a matching jacket over a silver top and a black hood over her head.

Next to her, Tim wore a pair of sleek black biker boots, kevlar-lined black pants and matching jacket, that had a red design reminiscent of unfurling wings and a black mask over his eyes with red lining around the eye-holes, along with a red belt that held various tools and hidden weapons. "You sure about this?" he asked his partner.

Selena nodded, her eyes finding Oliver on the building's fire escape. "Yes. Time to know what his plans are." She got to her feet, watching as Oliver made his way to the adjacent building's roof.

Taking a deep breath, Selena took some steps back before breaking into a sprint, jumping from her rooftop to the one the hooded male was on. Her reflexes were quick enough to catch Oliver off guard and the two rolled across the surface. Selena's eyes flashed gold as she tackled Oliver and pinned him against the rooftop entrance. "Tell me, Oliver Queen." she said, pulling her hood down to reveal herself, much to Oliver's shock. "What are you planning to do?" Selena released him and stepped back, Tim joining her at her side.

"Selena. I could ask the same." Oliver replied, trying to wrap his mind around the change he saw in the teenager before him.

"Well, I have a mission." Selena stated vaguely.

"Same." Oliver shoved past her, "And it doesn't concern you."

"This city's in danger." Selena stated as Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver. He looked over his shoulder at her, "I don't know exactly from what, but I do know that I need to help save it."

Oliver shook his head, "Sorry, but my mission is a solo one." he told her. "Stay out of my way Selena, or you'll get hurt." He fired an arrow that released a steel cable and used that to get to the next building and disappeared into the night.

"What do you think, Sel?" Tim asked, standing next to her.

She sighed heavily, her breath visible in the air. "We keep an eye on him while still searching for the Guardians." she answered. "Finding them is my top priority."

"But what if Oliver is this something bad that your master warned you about?" He looked down at her.

Selena met Tim's eyes, her own glowing gold, "Then we do whatever it takes to stop him." she replied.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, chapter two is done! Now this takes place during the "Pilot" episode of Arrow and from now on the story will follow the season one storyline, with some changes here and there to fit my vision. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Second note... **Happy Birthday to my wonderful, amazing, super supportive sister, **DemonGirl123**! We've talked about our own DC girls for years and planned out different variations. Thank you so much for trusting me with telling the story of your feisty wolf and dragon princess, and all the romance and adventure that goes with them. I hope I can make you proud with how I interpret them with this mystical element I'm introducing. This entire series is dedicated to you, and know that I put so much heart into it just for you. I love you so very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more. You're the best sister I could've asked for and thanks for being there for me whenever I needed you. It's because of all the ideas we've shared regarding our DC girls that I decided to finally put them out there. I love you Mikey! Happy Birthday! XOXO!

~You're loving little sister Cyber!


	3. The Wolf and The Hood

**The Wolf and The Hood**

* * *

Selena and Tim stood on a dark rooftop, following Oliver on one of his nightly missions. They watched as he fought off three men and easily beat them. Two more went on the attack and were shot with arrows, and Oliver made the move on his target, Marcus Redmen.

"You still thinking he's a danger to the city?" Tim asked, watching as Oliver held Marcus' head over a rotating fan.

Selena just shrugged her shoulders, "He's got a mission, just like we do." she reminded. "Maybe they're intertwined somehow."

"Yeah, but we're not torturing people late at night. He is." Tim pointed out.

"Oliver has his reasons." Selena noted. "We just need to find out what they are and work towards a common goal." She turned her back on the ongoing interrogation.

Tim watched her walk away, ignoring Redman's screams, and rolled his eyes. "And here I thought Gotham was a messed up city." he muttered under his breath as he followed Selena.

Tim sat on the couch in his and Selena's shared condo, a piece of toast in his mouth as he watched a news report about the Hood's move on Marcus Redman. "I wonder exactly what Oliver thinks about all this?" he said aloud as Selena walked in, wearing black shorts, a purple tank top and black dog slippers.

"Who knows." Selena replied with a shrug as she poured herself some coffee.

* * *

At the Queen Mansion, Oliver walked into the living room dressed in a nice suit and noticed the report on the television, the headline reading 'Mysterious Hooded Vigilante'. Oliver extended his arm in disbelief toward the TV, which was now displaying a sketch of the hooded vigilante, "This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians." he joked.

His two younger sisters looked in his direction, their arms folded over their chests and brows arched, "Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Elena muttered, shaking her head. A portion of her dirty blonde hair was pulled back with a dark brown clip, and she wore a lavender blouse under a grey blazer and matching slacks, with a pair of black heels.

Oliver simply smiled at the two girls, "I've been catching up." he informed. "It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"No, the city used to be different." Moria rebuked from the leather chair she sat in. "People used to feel safe."

"Oh, what's the matter, Mom?" Thea asked as she walked around the couch and leaned against the back, still wearing her pajamas. "Afraid we're gonna be next?" Elena lightly slapped her younger sister's arm.

"Do you have any questions about today, Oliver?" Walter asked. "It's a simple proof-of-life declaration." He straightened his suit jacket as Moria got to her feet. "Just read out a prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided." he added.

"It's fine, Walter." Oliver held his hand up. "I've been in a courtroom before."

"Four times by my estimate." Tommy elaborated as he walked into the room, followed by Selena and Tim. "There was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag," Oliver cracked a small smile at the memory, "stealing that taxi, which was just awesome by the way," Selena and Elena both rolled their eyes and exchanged a glance and smile, "and who could forget peeing on the cop?"

Moria shook her head, "I wish everyone would." she stated as Walter draped her jacket over her shoulders.

Oliver gave his best friend a smile and patted his shoulder, "I'd hang, but we're headed to court." he informed.

"I know, that's why I'm here." Tommy replied. "My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"And I'm here to show some support for one of my dearest friends on the day her big brother gets legally resurrected." Selena added, lightly nudging Elena's side. Selena was dressed in a simple, black halter dress that ended at the knee with a silver leather jacket and matching strappy heels.

Tim lightly waved, "And I'm here because I know nobody else in Starling other than Selena here." he chuckled, patting the dark-skinned girl's shoulder. "She promised to introduce me to her friends." He wore simple grey slacks and a red button-up shirt, his hands in his pockets.

"Exactly." Selena agreed with a smile. She took note of her brother staring at Tim and arched her brow, "Tommy, you do remember I'm gay right?"

Tommy blinked, "Right." he nodded, clearing his throat. "But I'm still your big brother."

The younger Merlyn scoffed, "In terms of age, yes. However, in terms of maturity, I'm the older one." From beside her, Elena covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

Oliver looked from Elena to Thea, "What about you?" he asked.

The youngest Queen shrugged her shoulders, "I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me." she said, walking past him and heading back to her room.

"Fair enough." Oliver muttered under his breath.

Elena followed her family out of the mansion, stopping by her sleek black camaro, "I wish I could hang after the court hearing Selena, but I've got back to back lectures at SCU later." she informed, opening the driver's side door. "Rain check?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Selena nodded, giving her friend a smile.

Elena returned the smile and slid into her car, before following the black town car driven by her brother's new bodyguard, John Diggle.

* * *

Everyone sat in the front bench while Oliver recanted what happened five years ago. Selena reached over and took Elena's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they listened to Oliver's statement. "There was a storm...and the boat went down." he began, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "My father didn't make it." he looked down for a moment. "I almost died, I... I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island."

Selena squeezed Elena's hand again when she felt it tremble at hearing Oliver mention their father. "When I reached it, I knew." Oliver continued, clearing his throat. "I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us." he cast a glance back at his family before turning back to the judge. "And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going."

The family lawyer got to her feet, smoothing out her suit jacket, "Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago." she stated. "Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

* * *

As the group headed for the courthouse's front entrance, Oliver bumped into Laurel and Andrea, along with a third woman with medium length blonde hair. "What are you doing here?" Laurel asked harshly, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

Oliver got lost in the moment of being face to face with the woman he still had feelings for. "Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking." he answered, shaking off the feelings. "What are you two doing here?" he glanced to Andrea.

"Our jobs." the olive-skinned woman answered, stepping up beside Laurel. "Of course it feels more like the D.A.'s." she chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Oliver gave a smile to the two females before extending his hand to their client, "Hi." he greeted with a smile. "Oliver Queen."

"Emily Nocenti." the blonde woman replied, shaking his offered hand.

"Oliver's a friend of mine and Laurel's." Andrea informed, a small smile crossing her lips.

Laurel scoffed under her breath, "Yeah, who just got back from five years on an uncharted island." she added. "Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister, and was with her when she died." her tone changed to somewhat harsh. "And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice." she narrowed her eyes and shoved past Oliver and Tommy.

Andrea sighed, "Sorry about that." she apologized, glancing to the two males. "It's this case we're working on. Has her on edge." She gave her friends a soft smile before walking past them with Emily behind her. "Hey Selena." Andrea smiled at her former boyfriend's sister.

"Hey Andy." Selena returned the smile and stepped forward, her shoulder brushing against Andrea's as they passed by eachother. Her eyes suddenly flashed gold as vision hit her.

_A white fox uncurled herself from her slumber and blinked her big, brown eyes, stretching out her body. She shook herself out and then ran around in a circle, her body beginning to glow in a pale, white light. Soon, the form took the shape of a young woman, but her features remained blurred. Once the light dimmed down, the woman stood tall, clutching the silver bow in her hands. Her suit was white and silver, and she wore a translucent veil that resembled fox ears as her body became engulfed in a swirling white aura, taking the shape of the fox itself. _

"Selena." Tim's voice snapped her out of her vision and she caught her breath, resting her hands on her knees.

"You alright sis?" Tommy asked, his hand on her back.

"Yeah." Selena shook her head as she stood up. "Guess that one piece of toast didn't do it for me this morning." she chuckled, tucking some pink-highlighted hair behind her ear.

Tim helped Selena down the steps of the courthouse and they rested by her parked car. "Did you have a vision?" he asked in a low whisper.

Selena nodded, "Yeah." she swallowed. "I saw the fox."

* * *

Inside one of the courtrooms, Laurel and Andrea stood before the jury, a large portrait of a middle-aged man standing between them. "How much is a life worth?" Laurel asked, her hands folded in front of her. "A life of a man, a good man." she walked back and forth in front of the jury box. "A stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father. A man with a daughter."

Andrea stepped up, "The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss..." she took some steps back and pointed at a man sitting at the far desk by the window. "...that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triad to smuggle drugs into our city." She walked back to stand next to her fellow lawyer and best friend, "And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed." Andrea stood tall, "Now, Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office."

She looked to Laurel, who continued, "Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them." Laurel looked to Andrea and the two shared a triumphant smile.

* * *

Selena opened the box that sat on her vanity and pulled out a white gem that greatly resembled a head of a fox with pale blue stones for eyes. The image of the Guardian flashed in her mind as she examined the stone. "So, what's important about the Fox Guardian?" Tim asked, leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

"Hu-Or said she would be the one with stealth abilities. Her movements would be so swift it'll be almost impossible to see her, and she would be able to see missing pieces in various situations." Selena answered, leaning against her vanity desk. "He said her powers would awaken when she made a bold, selfless move to save someone she didn't know she knew. Whatever that means." she set the gem on the desk.

_{Flashback}_

_Selena sat before Hu-Or as he showed her the four Animal Gems and explained the different powers of each one. He picked up the Fox Head, _'The Arctic Fox.' _he said, _'The Guardian who's swift and cunning. She'll have a sharp mind, as well as tongue.'

'How will I know I've found her?' _Selena asked, admiring the white gem Hu-Or held. _

'A selfless act for someone she doesn't know she knows.' _Hu-Or answered, placing the gem back in the box. The gem next to it was deep purple and resembled the head of an eagle._

_{End Flashback}_

"Was everything he gave you vague and cryptic?" Tim asked with a heavy sigh.

"Oh yeah." Selena nodded, placing the Fox Head with the other gems. "He said that when the moment was right, I would know who each Guardian was and which gem belongs to her."

"And what?" Tim pressed. "You had a vision at the courthouse when you touched Andrea's shoulder. Could that mean she's..."

Selena shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not sure. Maybe." she sighed, running her hands over her hair. "The vision was blurry. For all I know, it could've been Laurel or that Emily girl."

* * *

The next day...

Andrea and Laurel walked on either side of Emily as they went over their plan for court that day. "We anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck." Laurel informed, setting a file on her desk as she cast a glance to a picture of her with a slightly younger girl with blonde hair and bangs covering her forehead.

"This isn't about the money." Emily scoffed. "I just want justice for my father."

"We understand." Andrea sympathized. "But there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." Laurel nodded in agreement.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat." Emily said, fighting through her tears. "They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up."

Andrea and Laurel exchanged a glance, before the former looked back to their client, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." she said, half-assuringly.

"And it won't." Detective Lance said as walked up to the three women, with three officers behind him.

Laurel's eyes widened, "What the hell's going on here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Quentin stood before his daughter and her friend, "What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection." he stated firmly, motioning to the three officers behind him. "Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments."

Laurel scoffed in response, "I'm a lawyer." she reminded. "I live to argue."

"Well I'm your father and I live to keep you safe." Detective Lance retorted. He looked to Andrea, "And that goes for you too Andrea. You may not be my daughter by blood, but I've known you long enough to care about you like you are."

Andrea bit her lip, "Thank you, Detective Lance." she gave him a half-smile before turning to Emily. "Let's go down the street and grab a cup of coffee. We'll need the fuel for court today." She grabbed her files from her desk and slid them into her briefcase.

Andrea and Emily left the CNRI building accompanied by two of the officers and walked down the block to SC Jitters. "Why did we..." Emily began to ask but was cut off by Andrea's raised hand.

"Because you did not want to witness the argument between Laurel and her father." she informed. "Trust me, that would not be pretty. Ever since what happened to Sara, they haven't gotten along so well." As they stepped into the coffee shop, Andrea waved to the redheaded girl behind the counter and the two shared a smile.

* * *

That night, Selena and Tim, donning their suits, patrolled around Starling City, seeing if Selena would have another vision about a potential Guardian.

"Well tonight was a bust." Tim sighed, looking out over the docks, gripping a long, metal bo-staff.

Selena groaned, "I never said this would be easy." she reminded with a low growl. She took a few steps before stopping suddenly, her eyes glowing gold.

Tim took note of his partner's glowing eyes, "What is it?" he asked.

Selena held up her hand, focusing her hearing by tucking some hair behind her ear. She heard the echoing sounds of heels clanking on the concrete, coming from a warehouse not far from their current location. "This way." She motioned with her head and took off running across the warehouse rooftops.

She skidded to a halt when she heard a man's voice say "Thank you for coming." and she recognized the voice as Martin Somers.

"Anything for a friend." a woman's voice replied. Selena and Tim crouched low on the roof, seeing through the glass skylight to see Somers sitting at his desk and a tall woman with white hair wearing a red dress standing before him.

"We're not friends." Somers rebuked. "You smuggle drugs and I let you use my port."

"For which you're paid a lot of money." the woman reminded calmly, her hands clasped in front of her. Something about the woman made Selena's hair stand on end.

Somers furrowed his brow, "I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me!" he yelled, getting to his feet and slamming his hand down on his desk. "You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was."

The white-haired woman arched her brow, "Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem." she pointed out. "Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot." Somers spat. "You take out Emily Nocenti, Laurel Lance and Andrea Rayne will never let this go. They won't stop until they burn you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground."

"Well, there's a simple solution to that." the woman cracked a smile. "We kill Miss Lance and Miss Rayne."

Hearing that, Selena and Tim exchanged a worried glance and took off towards their shared condo, the entire way Selena thought of a way to protect both Andrea and Laurel.

* * *

A news report about Martin Somers' trial played in the background as Oliver got dressed for the day. As he slid on a pale blue shirt, he stared at a framed photograph of him with Laurel, Tommy, and Andrea when they were all teenagers.

Elena walked into her brother's room and he jaw fell open when she saw the scars on his body, "Oh my God." she gasped, louder than she intended.

"Don't you knock?" Oliver groaned, quickly pulling his shirt over his skin.

Elena ran up to her brother and pulled the shirt back to get a closer look at his scars. Her bright hazel eyes widened as they welled with moisture, "Mom said that there were scars, but I never..." her voice cracked as she swallowed the lump rising in her throat. She looked up at her brother, "Oliver, what happened to you?"

Oliver stepped back from his younger sister and buttoned up his shirt, "I don't want to talk about it." he replied in a low voice with a harsh underlying tone.

The dirty-blonde teenager just nodded her head and bit her lip, "Alright." she muttered, wiping her eyes. "Guess I'll see ya later then." Elena sniffled and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Birdie." he called after her. Elena stopped at the mention of her childhood nickname and glanced over her shoulder at her brother. "I'm sorry." Oliver apologized, walking up to her. "I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not yet, okay?" He reached down and wiped a stray tear from his sister's cheek.

"You got a sec?" Elena asked, meeting Oliver's eyes. He nodded in response, giving her a soft smile. "I wanna show you something."

* * *

The two siblings walked through the backyard where Elena stopped in front of two headstones. One said 'Robert Queen, 1958-2007 A leader, a husband, a father'. The second said 'Oliver Queen, 1985-2007 A loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon'.

"Sometimes I would come here just to feel close to you and dad again, if only for a moment." Elena informed, placing her hand on Robert's headstone. "About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out, and pretty soon, stopped talking altogether." She wiped the tears she felt coming. "The three of us, Mom, Thea, and me, we drifted apart. Mom shut herself off and I well, I knew what would be expected of me since you and dad were gone and I couldn't deal. So I partied. Hard." she chuckled dryly, pulling out her keychain, rubbing her thumb over a silver chip.

Oliver watched his sister intently, knowing well what that chip meant. "I spent more time shooting myself up to make the pain go away that I ignored Mom and Thea. They didn't even know about my addiction...until..." Elena's voice broke as tears fell down her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath, regaining her composure, "My point..." she wiped her tears, glancing up at her brother, "I know it was hell where you were, but it was hell here too." Her eyes locked with his, "You have to let someone in, Ollie. Whether that be Mom, or me or Thea, I don't care. Just let someone in." She placed her hand over his heart. "It wasn't just me, Mom, and Thea that were heartbroken after losing you. Remember that." Elena leaned up and kissed her brother's cheek before walking off back towards the house.

Oliver watched his sister leave then looked back to his own gravestone, then shifted his eyes to Robert's gravestone. Above them in the tree, a small bird with light brown feathers took off with a few chirps.

* * *

Laurel leaned against the countertop, "Thanks again for letting me stay over." she said to Andrea as she finished packing away leftover pizza.

"Please, it's totally fine." Andrea replied, sliding the leftovers into the fridge. "My place is bigger than yours." she reminded, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the cabinet.

"Andy, the movie's about to start." Rachel's voice called from the living room.

"Adventures in Babysitting?" Tim questioned as he read the summary printed on the back of the DVD case. "Seriously?"

Selena laughed and nudged his arm, "Come on Tim, it's not as bad as it sounds." she assured, sitting cross-legged in the chair by the window.

Laurel and Andrea returned with a large bowl of fresh popcorn and set it on the coffee table as they plopped down on the couch. Just as Andrea was about to press play on her remote, there was a knock at her door. "Guess I'll get that." the olive-skinned girl sighed as she got to her feet, taking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl as she made her way to her front door. She peeked through the small hole to see who was on the other side.

Oliver looked around the building hallway, holding a brown paper bag behind his back. The door in front of his opened, revealing Andrea, who was dressed in white flannel pants with Eevee's printed on them and a black short-sleeved shirt that also had the fox-Pokemon featured, along with her Eevee slippers. "Ollie." she greeted.

Seeing his friend's Pokemon-themed pajamas, Oliver couldn't help but smile a little smile. "Nice pj's." he complimented with a light chuckle.

Andrea narrowed her eyes in a glare, "Do not judge me." she warned, flipping her milky-brown hair off her shoulder. "What are you doing here, Ollie?"

"Well, first, why are there two cop cars outside?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Andrea sighed, "Detective Lance insisted on a protection detail." she answered, leaning against the door. "Just the case I'm working on. Second?"

Oliver nodded, "Elena pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that...it would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in." he explained. "And who better than...Laurel." he trailed off as his ex-girlfriend appeared in the doorway.

"Are you like stalking me now?" Laurel scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I came over to talk with Andrea." Oliver corrected. "But I can come back-"

"No." Andrea cut off, looking between the two former lovers. "You can come in, Oliver. We're all adults here and can talk peacefully without killing eachother."

"Speak for yourself." Laurel rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room couch as Oliver stepped inside. His eyes widened for a brief moment when he saw Selena and Tim sitting by the window.

"Hey Ollie." Selena greeted with a giggle, wearing red sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the Pokemon Houndoom printed on it.

"Oliver." Rachel got up from the floor and ran up to hug him. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Rachel." Oliver replied, patting the younger girl's back with one hand while he sat the paper bag he held with the other on the coffee table. His eyes then looked up to Selena, "What're you doing here?"

Selena simply shrugged her shoulders, "What? Just because Andrea's no longer dating Tommy, doesn't mean I can't still be friends with her." she chuckled.

Andrea cleared her throat and tapped her sister's shoulder, "Rache. Oliver, Laurel, and I are gonna talk, mind taking the movie to your room?" she raised her brow slightly.

"Sure thing, Andy." Rachel agreed with a smile.

Tim ejected the DVD and followed Rachel to her bedroom, with Selena trailing behind. "But, we're taking the popcorn." she gave Oliver a small wink and headed for Rachel's room, closing the door behind her.

Laurel stood off to the side, her arms still folded over her chest. "What's in the bag?" she asked, harshly. Andrea slapped her shoulder.

Oliver picked up said paper bag. "There was one thing I thought about every day on the island." he informed with a small smile. "I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with my best friend." He pulled out a tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. "Eat ice cream."

Laurel just rolled her eyes and shook her head, while Andrea's lips curled into a smile. "I'll get some spoons." she volunteered, walking into the kitchen. Laurel followed her friend and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. "Just hear him out, Laurel." Andrea whispered to her friend.

"Fine." the brunette put on a smile and grabbed a spoon from the drawer before returning to the living room.

Andrea and Laurel sat on the couch, while Oliver sat on the floor, sharing the tub of ice cream with Andrea while Laurel ate some from a bowl. "My mother wants me to join the company." he informed, handing the tub to his best friend, who just smirked, while his ex-girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe." Andrea noted, taking another bite of ice cream before setting the tub on her coffee table.

That comment made the three adults chuckle a little. "You know, after five years, I do have plans." Oliver admitted, glancing up at the two brunettes. "I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm...I don't know...attending board meetings and stockholder briefings."

Laurel set her bowl on the table, "You're an adult, Oliver." she reminded, tucking some hair behind her ear. "You can say no."

"I tried." he replied, shaking his head. "Didn't take."

Andrea sighed and tucked her legs underneath her, resting her elbow on her couch armrest and her knuckles against her temple, "Then don't tell her. Show her." she advised, her eyes meeting his. "Be the person that you want Moria to see you as."

"Andy's right." Laurel agreed, lightly kicking her best friend's leg. "We do have experience with disapproving parents."

Oliver arched his brow slightly, "I remember being on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." he remembered, pointing his spoon at Laurel. "Yours not so much." he moved the spoon in Andrea's direction.

The olive-skinned female sighed, brushing some hair from her face, "Well, considering I haven't seen or heard from my mother since she left ten years ago, the fact that I haven't spoken to my father since I went to law school, and the fact he hasn't spoken to Rachel since she came out." she shrugged her shoulders, and caught a look of slight confusion in Oliver's eyes. "She's gay."

Oliver nodded in understanding, "Well, as long as she's happy, and you too..." he began to say, but trailed off when he heard glass breaking. "Did you hear that?" He looked towards the back bedrooms.

"Hear what?" Laurel muttered, her and Andrea exchanging a glance.

Oliver took the butter knife from the coffee table as he got to his feet, "There's someone on the fire escape."

Andrea immediately jumped off the couch, but Oliver held her back and ushered both girls to the front door. It suddenly burst open and a man with a machine gun started firing off rounds and at the same time someone came running from Andrea's bedroom, and threw a punch right at Oliver, who blocked it easily. Laurel and Andrea held onto eachother as they hid in the corner of the living room, where Andrea was frantically punching in the code to her safe.

Selena ran out of Rachel's bedroom, her eyes flashing gold for a few seconds, and caught sight of the white haired woman she saw meeting with Somers the previous night. With a low growl she charged into the fight and blocked every punch the woman threw.

The sound of gunshots grabbed everyone's attention. The two men went down, one with two shots in the back from Oliver's bodyguard, John Diggle, and the other with one to the abdomen and one to the leg, courtesy of Andrea, who was standing in the corner of her living room holding a gun in front of her.

The white haired woman went after Diggle next, knocking him to the ground. She raised her hand, revealed to be holding a small knife, and aimed to stab him. In a swift motion, Oliver grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it, knocking the woman's weapon away, which forced her to retreat.

Laurel ran into Oliver's arms as Andrea ran down the hall, "Rachel!" she screamed. The young blonde ran out of her room and right into her sister's arms, who instantly embraced her. "Thank God." the brunette breathed, holding her sister close. She caught a glance inside the bedroom and saw a third male down on the ground with a bleeding wound on his head and Tim standing above him. He gave Andrea a small nod as he walked past her and joined Selena.

The dark-skin teen ran her hands over her hair and looked right into Oliver's eyes, the two of them staring at eachother before looking at the two dead Chinese men at their feet. Oliver noticed that Selena's nails were pointed into what looked like claws, and watch as they shifted back to normal, human looking nails.

* * *

Oliver entered his bedroom at the Queen Mansion and immediately got the sense he wasn't alone. He quickly shut his door and flipped on the desk lamp, revealing Selena standing in front of the large window. She stood tall in her black and silver suit, with her hood down. Sitting on the small sofa in front of the window was Tim, clad in his black and red suit without his mask. "We need to talk." Selena stated, her eyes flashing gold for a brief moment.

"Fine." Oliver shot back, standing a few feet away from the teenager. "Let's start with why you and your sidekick-" he pointed to the younger male on the window sofa.

"Partner." Tim corrected, cutting him off.

"-were at Andrea's earlier?" Oliver finished. "Because I'm not buying the whole, 'being friends with your brother's ex' bullshit."

Selena sighed heavily, locking her eyes with Oliver's. "Martin Somers sent those people after Laurel and Andrea." she informed. "Tim and I overheard his plan last night."

"We went there to keep an eye on Andrea and her sister." Tim added, getting to his feet. "We didn't know Laurel was there until after we got there. Just like we didn't expect you to show up."

"Well it was a stupid and dangerous plan." Oliver scolded, shaking his head. "The Triad is not to be messed with. Let me handle things from here."

"Like hell." Selena snarled. "I came back here to protect my home, same as you." The two vigilantes locked eyes, neither wavering. "We stand a better chance at succeeding in that mission if we work together."

As Oliver stared into the deep brown eyes of the young girl he saw as another sister, he saw strength and determination that he'd never noticed before. He knew what his mission entailed and knew he had to go at it solo, but he could tell that Selena would not back down from whatever her mission was. "Fine." he said through gritted teeth.

A small smile crossed Selena's lips, "So, let's show Martin Somers what happens when you mess with innocents in our city."

"Leave that to me." Oliver replied, his blue eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

* * *

Selena, Oliver, and Tim stood on a shipping container near Starling Port, observing the armed guards around Somers' warehouse. "You two take on the guards." Oliver told the two teenagers, standing between them in a dark green, hooded suit and green grease paint around his eyes. "Somers is mine."

"That we can do." Tim nodded, glancing to Selena.

She nodded in confirmation before looking from Tim to Oliver, "We've got you covered."

They jumped from the top of the shipping container, and as soon as they were spotted, Somers' guards fired at them. Using her heightened senses, Selena easily dodged the hail of bullets and knocked one of the gunmen on his back. Her eyes blazed gold as her canines elongated and nails shifted into claws. As another guard came at her, Selena bared her fangs in a grin before charging on.

Tim swung his bo-staff around his body, knocking out four guards in the process, which cleared the way for Oliver to get to Martin Somers. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Tim grabbed a small winged projectile from his belt and tossed it, which struck two gunmen and knocked them off the railing's ledge.

* * *

Oliver followed Somers into another warehouse and shot an arrow into a wooden crate next to Somers' head, which caused the businessman to stop suddenly. He braced himself against the crate. "Oh, God, no." Somers whimpered.

"He can't help you." Oliver said in a gruff voice, shooting arrow onto the other side of Somers' head. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti." He yelled, placing a third arrow on his bowstring.

Somers squeezed his eyes shut, "I-I c-can't." he stuttered. "The Triad will kill me."

"The Triad's not your concern right now!" Oliver raised his voice. He shot the arrow between the criminal's legs.

"All right!" Somers screamed in a shaky voice. "It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad."

Oliver aimed another arrow, "Acting on whose instructions?" He gave Somers a minute to answer, and when he didn't, shot the arrow above Somers' head. "Whose?!" he repeated in a louder voice.

"It was mine, all right?!" Somers yelled, his eyes still squeezed shut and breathing labored. "Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

The white haired woman approached Oliver from behind, and he spun on his heels to meet her glare. The exchanged words in Mandarin before engaging in a fight.

* * *

Selena and Tim finished off the last few guards, knocking them unconscious just as sirens grew in the distance. Soon, the docks were swarmed with SCPD vehicles. "And that would be our cue to haul ass." Tim noted, glancing from the cops to his partner.

"Yup." Selena nodded. The pair took off into the shadows before they could be spotted and subsequently arrested.

* * *

A crowd gathered in front of the construction site for the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center. Among the crowd were Laurel and Andrea, both wearing business suits with different colored blouses, and Rachel, who was wearing a white knee-length skirt with a yellow blouse and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Tommy saw the three ladies and walked up to greet them, "This is a surprise." he said casually, smiling at Laurel and Andrea. "Did you show up here by mistake?"

Andrea cracked a small smile, "By invitation." she informed, smoothing out her white blazer.

"Oliver invited us last night." Laurel added with a coy grin.

Tommy nodded, "Last night?"

Rachel giggled at the hitch in his voice, "Is that surprise or jealousy I just heard, Mr. Merlyn?" she glanced up with a grin. Tommy just rolled his eyes and stood on the other side of Laurel.

Walter stood at the podium set up on the small stage at the front of the site. Behind him sat Moria, Elena, and Thea, all three women dressed elegantly. "Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies." Walter spoke.

Before he could continue, Oliver stumbled onto the lot and took a glass of champagne from one of the serving girls, giving her a playful smile. "What about me? I'm a legacy." He reminded, stepping up onto the stage. "Thanks for warming them up, Walt." he patted his step-father's arm as he took the small, shovel from him.

In the crowd, Andrea shook her head in disappointment. A few feet away, Tim and Selena exchanged a glance and a small shrug of their shoulders.

"Some of you may not know me, my name is Oliver Queen." Oliver announced with a drunken laugh. The crowd just stood silence. "Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now." he cleared his throat. "Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. But, as Walter, who's my new dad..." Oliver patted the aforementioned male's shoulder, who appeared unamused at the situation,

"Oliver, you don't have to do this." Walter whispered to his step-son.

Oliver just shook his head and motioned for Walter to sit next to Moria, and he did so as not to cause more of a scene than what was already unfolding. "I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company." Oliver explained to the crowd. "Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father." he glanced at his mother and sisters, "I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be." Oliver directed the last statement to the crowd and stuck the shovel into a pile of dirt before walking off the stage.

Moria lowered her head as Oliver passed her, while Elena and Thea watched their big brother leave the site, followed by Mr. Diggle. From the crowd, Andrea kept her eyes on Oliver as he walked away.

* * *

Andrea sat by the window in SC Jitters, watching the news report about Martin Somers' arrest at Starling Port the previous night. Elizabeth walked over and set a cup and a small plate in front of her, "One large vanilla latte with irish cream and caramel and a blueberry muffin." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Andrea replied, pulling out a five dollar bill from her wallet and handing it to her friend.

The redhead took the tip and slipped it into the pocket of her apron, "Thank you." she echoed, patting the woman's shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything else?"

"Of course." Andrea patted Elizabeth's hand before she went back to work. She sighed and sipped her latte, still replaying the speech Oliver gave earlier, and shook her head.

* * *

Later in the day, Andrea drove up to the Queen Mansion, throwing her car into park and casually walked up to the front door. She was let in by John Diggle and made her way to the living room, where Oliver stood, alone.

"What're you doing here, Andy?" Oliver asked, staring at his friend.

Andrea adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder, "That was some speech." she said.

"Uh, yeah." Oliver muttered. "It wasn't my finest hour, but you are the one who said I should be the person I want my mother to see me as." he reminded, taking a few steps forward. "So, I did."

"No you didn't." Andrea rebuked, moving to stand only a few feet away from him. "I've known you my whole life, Oliver, and while that speech was an outstanding effort to piss everyone off. To keep your friends and family at arm's length. I could tell it was just that, an effort." Her brown eyes met his blue ones, "So, when you're done keeping secrets and trying to push everyone away, that's when you should show up at my place with ice cream."

Oliver pursed his lips together and nodded, "Noted." he said in a low voice.

"Okay." Andrea replied, turning on her heels and walking away. Her eyes caught one of the pictures on the fireplace mantle; one of Andrea and Oliver at fifteen taken during the Queen family's annual Christmas Party. She sighed and continued out the door and towards her car.

* * *

Oliver knelt down in front of Robert's gravestone, looking at the small notebook he held. "All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be." he said in a low voice. "To reconnect with Mom, Elena, Thea, Laurel, Andrea." he took a breath, "I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets."

Selena and Tim walked up and stood a few feet away. "You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs." Oliver continued, "I swear I will, but to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes...to honor your wishes...I need to dishonor your memory." He took a deep breath as he stood up, and placed his hand on the gravestone. "I'm sorry."

Oliver turned to face Tim and Selena, "So, what's next?" Tim asked, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"The next person on the list." Oliver answered, showing the two the notebook he held. Selena noticed the design on the cover and it seemed familiar to her in some way, almost like she'd seen it before.

"Yo, Selena." Tim nudged her arm. "You good?"

"Yeah." Selena answered with a nod. "Let's save the city." Her eyes flashed gold as she cracked a smile, her Wolf's Paw giving off a faint, silver glow.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, sorry this took so long guys. I hope ya'll enjoy it! This chapter is based on episode two of **_**Arrow**_**. I only own my OC's Andrea and Rachel Rayne. The characters of Selena Merlyn and Elizabeth Mendel belong to my sister DemonGirl123. The character of Tim Drake belongs to DC Comics, and the rest of the characters belong to CW Arrow. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any questions, PM me or leave them in a review and I'll do my best to answer without giving too much away. **

**For further information on this series, visit the Wolf's Moon Rising page on SCP Wiki!**

**Review responses:**

**DemonGirl123**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter for your birthday present! Thanks again for allowing me to use Selena and Elizabeth. I hope to make you proud! Love ya sis! XOXO.

**LKDMKKMK**: Yes, "The Wolf" will be a new heroine in this series.

**HAZN**: Yes, Oliver was being protective of Selena. More on their shared past will be touched upon in future chapters.

**BRCHMSNBDEKM**: In time, Selena will meet other heroes. But for now, it's just her, Tim, and Oliver.

**JRTATBKKZAT**: The next chapter will be based on the third episode of Arrow season one. Check it out once it's posted.


	4. Lone Gunman

**Lone Gunman**

* * *

_"My name is Selena Merlyn. When I turned sixteen, I learned of my destiny as a Guardian. For two years I trained with a Drakonian elder named Hu-Or, and he told me that I was meant to bring us five Guardians together. However, before I could complete my training, Hu-Or informed me of a dark threat looming over my home. After recruiting a partner in Gotham, I returned to Starling City and teamed up with Oliver Queen, the best friend of my older brother, to help protect the city. Oliver has his own agenda, but I believe that teaming up with him, will help me find the other Guardians, and the Dragon Princess we're meant to protect."_

* * *

Under the cover of night, Selena, Tim, and Oliver stood on a rooftop adjacent to a high-rise apartment complex, where a very rich and very corrupt man lived. This man was next on the list of names Oliver was crossing off in a way to better Starling City.

"So, tell me again why we're doing this?" Tim whispered to Selena, the pair waiting for Oliver to clear out the security before they moved to the apartment's rooftop. "I thought you had your own mission to deal with?"

"I do." Selena answered in a low voice. "But, I feel that helping Oliver is the right thing to do." Seeing the confused look in her partner's eyes, the dark-skinned girl sighed. "Look, it's hard to explain, but Hu-Or told me to trust my instincts, and they're telling me that us working with Oliver will put me on the right track to finding the other four Guardians and the Dragon Princess."

"Alright." the black-clad male sighed, his breath visible in the cool, night air.

Selena just cracked a small smile and tucked some hair behind her ear. She took a couple deep, slow breaths and her eyes flashed gold as she focused her hearing, catching the last bit of their target's conversation. "Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good." Holder chuckled. "Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries." after a moment of silence, he continued with "Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing."

The three vigilantes crossed onto the high-rise's rooftop and hid in the shadows. James Holder reached for a glass of wine, when it was suddenly broken by an arrow fired by Oliver. "I have armed security inside." Holder warned, staring a trio in the shadows. "All I have to do is call out."

"Go right ahead." Tim replied, standing firm.

"They can't hear you." Selena added with a smirk as Oliver tossed the guns at their target's feet.

Holder swallowed the lump in his throat, "What the hell do you freaks want?" he questioned, his voice shaking.

"How many people died in those fires?" Oliver asked sternly, taking a step forward. "The courts say you don't owe your victims..."

Oliver's voice trailed off as Selena's hearing picked up on something else. She moved her head ever so slightly, catching the faint sound of a rifle being cocked. She slammed her hand down on Tim's shoulder, forcing them both to the ground as a gunshot sounded.

In the blink of an eye, James Holder was dead in his pool and Oliver ducked behind an AC unit to dodge the bullets being fired at them.

"What the hell is that?" Tim asked in a harsh whisper as he and Selena ducked behind another unit to avoid being shot.

"Apparently someone else wasn't too pleased with James Holder." Selena replied, casting a glance at the dead body floating in the pool.

* * *

Back in the trio's headquarters set up under the old Queen Consolidated steel factory, Selena and Tim watched as Oliver dug the bullet from his arm and then proceeded to stitch up the wound.

"It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy." Tim pointed out as he looked over the file Oliver had put together on their latest target.

"So that means the list of whoever wanted him dead is a pretty long one." Selena noted, leaning against the metal table where the computers were set up.

"And that's a list we need to-" Oliver began to say, but trailed off as he stumbled on his feet, before collapsing on the floor.

Selena was instantly at his side and braced her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes flashed gold as they focused on his newly stitched wound and she inhaled. "Poison." she stated. "The bullet was laced with poison."

"My...trunk..." Oliver rasped out, fighting to stay conscious. Tim darted for the trunk at the opposite end of the room, "Pouch...herbs...water..."

The younger male rummaged through the trunk and found the pouch of herbs, while Selena grabbed the water bottle from the table. Kneeling down next to him, Tim held open the pouch as Oliver took a pinch of herbs from it and dropped it in his mouth, washing them down with the water. A few seconds later, he passed out against Selena's legs.

* * *

Hours passed as Tim and Selena kept watch over Oliver to make sure he would be alright. He came to with a sudden jolt and looked around. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Ollie." Selena chuckled, sitting on the metal table with her legs crossed. "You had us worried."

"What time is it?" Oliver asked, slowly getting to his feet. He pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked away the dizziness.

"Ten after seven." Tim answered.

With a groan, Oliver grabbed his sweater and headed out of the Foundry. Tim and Selena just shrugged their shoulders and made their own way out and headed for SC Jitters for some coffee and breakfast.

* * *

When Oliver returned home, he saw two uniformed police officers talking with Walter and Moria, while Thea just sat on the couch looking uninterested and Elena rubbing her temples in slight annoyance.

"What happened?" Oliver asked his bodyguard. "Thea ok?"

"The cops brought her home. Her and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree." John informed. "So how was your evening, sir?"

Oliver cast a quick glance at his family, "You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?" he questioned.

John kept his expression neutral, "I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee."

A small smirk crossed Oliver's face as he walked into the living room, passing by Walter as he escorted the two officers out of the house. "Last time it was public intoxication." Moria cleared her throat and turned to her youngest daughter. "This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world."

Thea got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, "You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise." she cracked a smile, which made her older sister roll her eyes. "They got some pretty killer outfits."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, Thea?" Elena reminded, raising her eyebrow.

A light chuckle escaped the younger brunette's lips, "I was thinking of taking a sick day." she replied.

"Fine." Moria sighed. "Then go upstairs and get some sleep." Thea spun on her heels and headed upstairs, not bothering to hide the smile on her face.

Elena's mouth dropped at her mother's comment, "You're just gonna let her play hooky?" she crossed her arms over her deep-purple blouse. "Seriously mom?"

"Elena, you know when your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space." Moria reminded in a calm voice.

"Wow." the younger blonde muttered, grabbing a black, leather briefcase and a designer leather handbag with gold chains, "You know, you'd think you would've learned from my mistakes. After all, you gave me so much space, you didn't even notice I was addicted to drugs." Elena slid her sunglasses on top of her head and walked out, brushing past Oliver as she did so.

"You know Thea's testing you, right?" Oliver spoke up as he entered the living room.

"Now who could she have learned that from?" Moria turned and faced her son.

"Mom, when I was their age, you and dad let me get away with murder." Oliver pointed out. "Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting. You really want what happened to Elena, happen to Thea too?" With that thought, he turned and left.

* * *

"Two Cafe Americanos and two breakfast sandwiches." Elizabeth relayed the order as she set down the two plates and drinks on Tim and Selena's table. "Enjoy guys." The redhead gave the pair a smile.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Selena returned the smile and took a sip of her coffee.

"So this is our new normal?" Tim asked, taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich. "We stay out most of the night, crossing names off a list and hopefully stumble across a Guardian?"

Selena shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty much. I told you this wouldn't be easy." she reminded, setting her drink down. "I mean, the visions of the Guardians are blurry and I can't make out any distinguishing features. If I'd had more training, I probably would've found out their true identities."

"But this supposed dark threat is coming and that's why you're here now." Tim finished, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Exactly." Selena nodded in confirmation. "Right now, it's just you, me and Oliver." Her phone buzzed beside her with a text from the aforementioned person, "Speaking of, he wants us to meet him at the Foundry."

They both grabbed their things and Selena left a few bills on the table for a tip before they headed out.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Oliver asked as he opened the doors to the steel factory. "Great spot for a nightclub or what?" Along with him were his bodyguard, Diggle, Tim, Selena and Tommy.

"Sweet." Tommy whistled as he looked around, "Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for."

Both men chuckled as Oliver continued to give them the tour, "Private office." he indicated to a room on the upper level of the building.

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine." Tommy commentated, earning an eye roll from his sister walking beside him.

"Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting." Oliver laughed under his breath.

Again Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think I see where you're going with this." she muttered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "It's gonna take a lot of work though, to turn an old steel factory into a club."

"Why are you interested in this, Lena?" Tommy glanced to his sister.

Selena just shrugged her shoulders, "Since I've been back home I figured I should get a job." she answered with a smile. "I am eighteen after all. So what do you say Ollie?" she giggled, glancing to the other male she grew up knowing as a second brother. "Think I could be a waitress or something?"

"And I could be a bartender." Tim added with a slightly raised hand.

"Sure thing." Oliver agreed with a nod.

"Sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked in all seriousness. "It's not like you really have any experience in running a...well, anything."

"Maybe you can scope out other clubs to see what you'd need to top to make this place the one to beat." Tim spoke up with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Selena agreed with a smile.

"Yeah. There's a new club opening downtown called Poison." Tommy informed. "Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller?" Oliver repeated. "I slept with his fiancée."

"Yeah, before the wedding." Tommy reminded.

"It was at the rehearsal dinner." Oliver clarified.

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding." Tommy laughed as he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Besides, who stays mad at a castaway?" His phone buzzed in his pocket and his expression fell, "Damn, I gotta go." he sighed. "Good place man. See ya later." On his way out, Tommy pecked his sister's cheek.

Oliver turned to his bodyguard, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary." John answered, standing tall with his hands folded in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Dig." Oliver chuckled. "Speak freely, please."

"Well, this is The Glades, right?" Dig questioned, clearing his throat. "Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"I am Oliver Queen, right?" the blue-eyed male grinned. "People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a club."

"And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges." Dig added.

"So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood." Oliver pointed out.

Tim and Selena just stood off to the side and exchanged a glance and arched eyebrows as the two men continued to argue. "The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised, all by his lonesome with no help from anybody." Dig went on.

Oliver blinked, "You don't think very much of me, do you?" he questioned with a slightly raised brow.

"No, sir, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are." Dig spoke up.

While Dig stepped out to get the car, Oliver turned to his two younger partners. "So what's the real reason you want to open a nightclub in this building?" Selena folded her arms over chest and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, the nightclub will conceal the base underneath." Oliver answered. "And with me hiring the two of you, it will also provide an alibi for where we spend our nights."

"So you admit that we're a team." Selena grinned, tapping her fingers on the sleeve of her leather jacket.

Oliver started into the brown eyes of the dark-skinned female, "Yes." he answered. "And who knows, maybe you'll find the rest of your Guardian friends or maybe that Dragon Princess once the club opens."

Selena pursed her lips together, pondering the thought. "Yeah, maybe." she agreed under her breath. She glanced down at the silver Wolf's Paw dangling from the black chain on her wrist, softly caressing the stone as her eyes flashed gold.

_In a flash of light, Selena saw the five Guardians standing tall in a stance ready to fight. With the exception of herself, their eyes glowed the colors of the gems they wore and faint auras representing each animal surrounded them. Standing in the middle of the Guardians was the Dragon Princess, her hair glowing like fire. _

* * *

At CNRI, Andrea looked over the open file in front of her while tapping her freshly manicured nails on her desk. "Hey Andrea." her colleague, Joanna, said, standing behind her. "Do you have the depos on the Jergens case?"

"No." the olive-skinned female replied. "Laurel's got 'em." She glanced across her desk at the aforementioned brunette, who was staring at her computer screen while chewing on a pencap. "Hey Laurel." Andrea snapped her fingers, getting her friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Laurel questioned.

"Jergens depos." Joanna raised her brow.

Laurel looked around her desk as Andrea and Joanna moved to stand on either side of her, seeing the article she was reading. "Really?" Joanna questioned with a scoff.

Laurel just sighed and put on a smile, "I am over him." she assured. Both her colleagues looked at her with arched brows. "And neither of you believe me." the fair-skinned brunette sighed.

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Well, I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him." she stated as she began searching filing cabinets for the case depos she was looking for.

"I was not trolling." Laurel defended.

"I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel." Joanna pointed out, which made Andrea slap her own forehead and run her hand over her hair. "With your sister."

"Nice self control, Jo." Andrea sighed as she leaned against the filing cabinets.

"Well one of us has to be blunt." replied the dark-skinned lawyer. "It's past time you move on."

"I've been busy." Laurel defended again. "I work a lot."

Joanna shut the cabinet she was looking through, "Tonight the three of us are going out." she declared, glancing between Laurel and Andrea. "We are going to have some shots and we are going to dance with men that we don't know and we are going to stay out way too late."

"Found 'em." Andrea cut in, handing Joanna the file she was looking for. "And I'm in for tonight. I could use a night out."

"Great!" Joanna giggled, patting Andrea's shoulder as she walked past her.

"I really don't think I can go out tonight." Laurel sighed, leaning against her desk.

Andrea chuckled, "It's adorable that you think she's giving you a choice in the matter." She tucked some of her milky-brown hair behind her ear, catching sight of a family of four walking into the office. "Okay, I've got a meeting with some clients, but you are going out with us tonight." she reiterated, meeting her friend's eyes. "So Poison, eight o'clock. See ya there." With a smile, she patted Laurel's shoulder and met her clients before leading them into one of the conference rooms.

* * *

Selena and Tim walked through downtown, carefully scanning the area. "So, what are you doing?" Tim asked in a low whisper, his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie.

"Trying to find some evidence of our own." Selena answered, her eyes flashing gold as she remembered the previous night. She closed her eyes as she visualized where the gunshots came from and sniffed the air, picking up the faintest hint of gunpowder. "Over there."

Tim sighed as he watched his partner take off down an alleyway and ran after her. When he turned the corner, his jaw dropped as he watched Selena gracefully swing from a fire escape and grabbed hold of a pipe on the side of the next building. "Damn." he muttered, blinking.

Keeping her balance, Selena saw the hole in the brick where a bullet was lodged. With a flick of her wrist, her nails elongated into claws and she pulled the bullet from the building's side. "Gotcha." she chuckled to herself before jumping down and landing on her feet. With a bounce in her step she walked over to her partner and closed his mouth, "Come on, let's get his back to Oliver."

Tim shook off his daze, "You're a show-off, you know that?" he scoffed, following the African-American girl back to their hideout. Selena just shrugged her shoulders with a light chuckle.

* * *

Down in the Foundry, Oliver sat at the computer with Tim and Selena standing on either side of him as he analyzed the bullet. "7.62 millimeter round." he informed the two younger members of his team.

"What was the poison that it was laced with?" Selena asked, her pink-highlighted dark hair falling over her shoulders.

"Curare." Oliver answered. "It's extremely rare and deadly, if not treated in time." He scanned over the computer screens display. "The money trail leads back to the Bratva."

"The Russian mob." Tim clarified, earning looks from both Oliver and Selena. "What?" he questioned. "There's a branch of the Bratva in Gotham. A friend and I dealt with them once or twice." he muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, this is some good luck for us." Oliver stated.

"How so?" Selena raised her eyebrow questioningly as she glanced in his direction.

Oliver pushed his chair back and stood up, looking down to meet her eyes, "Just trust me." he told her before leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Tim and Selena got dressed for going out clubbing. "Think you'll find one of your other Guardians tonight?" Tim asked, slipping on his red leather jacket as he walked to Selena's room.

Selena stood in front of her vanity desk where the ornate box that held the other four Animal Gems sat. The lid was off and she stared at the four stones, her straightened hair falling down the back of her black, leather dress. "It's a possibility." she answered, shrugging on a silver leather jacket that matched the ankle boots she was wearing. "Let's go."

"And remember..." Selena added as she opened the door to her mustang convertible, "...we are on a mission so, don't get too drunk and try to bring a girl home for the night."

"Fine." Tim adjusted his jacket as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Should I say the same to you?"

Selena rolled her eyes as she started her car, "Nope." she replied, "I'm not a one-night-stand type of girl." With a wink, she peeled out of the driveway and headed towards downtown Starling City.

* * *

Loud music blared from the club as Tommy and Oliver walked in. "This is going to be killer." Tommy laughed, patting his friend's shoulder.

"If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree." Oliver joked.

"Ah, if you want to run a business, you've got to take a few risks." Tommy reminded, slapping his friend on the back.

Over by the bar, Andrea and Laurel each tipped back a shot. "Now that's what I needed after a long day like today." the olive-skinned brunette sighed, signaling the bartender for another shot.

"Yeah." agreed Laurel. "If I were meeting clients with lawsuits against my father all day, I would need something to take the edge off too." She took a sip of her wine. "I still can't believe you're going after him."

"Laurel, he's corrupt." Andrea scoffed, tipping back her next shot. "Shady deals and fraud. Victor deserves to be behind bars."

"So he's Victor now." Laurel noted.

Andrea sighed, "Yes." she confirmed. "He doesn't deserve the title 'dad'. Not after the way he's treated me and Rachel since our mom left." She downed a third shot and exhaled, a smile crossing her lips.

"Wow." a familiar voice chuckled, making the two girls turn. "Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law?" Tommy questioned with a grin. "Like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?"

"That's cute, Tommy." Laurel chuckled dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns." Andrea noted, leaning against the bar, looking between Tommy and Oliver.

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years." Oliver informed with a grin that matched his friend's.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you." Laurel replied sarcastically.

Andrea motioned to the bartender for a few more shots. "Big brother!" Thea giggled as she stumbled over to Oliver. "Oh, I am so wasted right now. There is...two of you."

Oliver just stared at his sister, "I thought you were grounded." he told her.

"I am." Thea drunkenly giggled. "And thank you...for that, by the way." Seeing the stern look in her brother's eyes, the teen girl laughed again. "What are you going to do? Tell mom?"

"Thea." Oliver said sternly. "You are hanging with the wrong people."

"You're one to talk." the youngest Queen scoffed. "How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here?"

"Thea, maybe you should..." Tommy began to say but was cut off by Thea. "Tommy... I think your BFF has a right to know." she stated. "I guess they never told you that they've been screwing while you were gone."

Laurel and Tommy both looked away from Oliver, while Andrea just held her shotglass to her lips, "Well this just got awkward." she muttered under her breath before tipping back her shot.

Tommy went to speak up, but Oliver raised his hand to stop him, before returning his eyes to his sister, "You and me, we're done for the night." He reached out and grabbed Thea's arm.

"Take your hands off of me." Thea snapped, backing away. "You're not my father. And you're barely my brother." She shoved past him back towards the dancefloor.

* * *

Tim and Selena stood in the middle of the dancefloor, every once in a while scanning the area. A young woman stumbled past them and bumped into Tim, almost toppling over in the process. "Woah, sorry." Tim apologized, grabbing the young brunette's arm.

Thea looked up and chuckled, "Thanks for the save, handsome." she slurred, lightly tightening her grip on his arm to steady herself.

"Thea?" Selena questioned. "You okay?"

"Yep." Thea giggled, moving to take a step and stumbled again.

Selena rolled her eyes and fished out her phone from her pocket, "Okay T, I'm calling you a ride home." she sighed, tapping a name in her contacts list.

* * *

Out on her balcony outside her bedroom, Elena sat in a lounge chair with an open sketchbook on her lap. On the page was a drawing of an eagle perched on a branch, with a sunset in the background. Her phone buzzed on the table beside her, an image of her and Selena appearing on screen.

"Hey Selena, what's up?" Elena asked, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Your sister's blood alcohol level." Selena answered on the other line, over the sounds of upbeat music.

With a roll of her eyes, the blonde shut her sketchbook, "Where is she?" she huffed, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Poison." Selena replied. "Downtown."

"Yeah, I know where it is." Elena sighed. "I'll be there in like twenty minutes. Just meet me out front." She slid on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed her car keys, shrugging on a purple hoodie on her way out of her room.

* * *

"Got it." Selena nodded, casting a glance at Tim and Thea. "See ya soon." She hung up and slid her phone back in her jacket pocket as she walked up to her friends. "Thea, your sister is on her way to pick you up."

Thea scoffed, "You called Elena? I don't need a babysitter Sel." she rolled her eyes and swayed to the side.

"Thea, you're drunk." Selena told her as Tim wrapped an arm around Thea's waist to steady her. "So yes. I called Elena to come pick you up and take you home. Now let's go." As they moved towards the club's exit, Selena accidentally bumped shoulders with another woman in the club and an image of a white fox flashed in her mind again.

_The Guardian clad in white and silver dodged the shadowed figures coming at her from every direction. With narrowed, silver eyes she drew back her bow and fired off arrows, which struck her attackers. A light smile crossed her lips as she charged forward, the white Fox aura engulfing her body. _

Selena's head whipped around to see who she bumped into, but all she saw were dancing patrons. "Damn." she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Who is she?" With a shake of her head, she turned back and headed out of the club, meeting Tim and Thea outside.

* * *

Oliver and Tommy were shoved into a private area of the club by a few of Max's bodyguards. "Told you he was going to be pissed." Oliver said to his friend as he straightened his jacket.

The bodyguards moved forward and Tommy put himself between them and Oliver. "You want to get to him, you've got to go through me." he stated with a shaky voice. Seeing the stern looks on the men's faces, Tommy gulped. "Wow, they are probably going to go through me."

The four men in the room started throwing punches, and in the midst of the fight Oliver and Tommy ended up on the floor. However, before the guards could land any more hits, they were punched in the back. When they turned to see who attacked them, they were each met with a fist to the face.

"So is this over, Max?" Laurel questioned, cracking her knuckles, staring at the club owner.

"Or are you going to have your boys pound on us next?" Andrea added, flipping her hair over her shoulder as a small smile crossed her lips. Her and Laurel exchanged a glance and bumped fists.

Max motioned for his bodyguards to step aside, "You four consider yourselves banned for life." he stated, pointing to Oliver, Tommy, Andrea, and Laurel. "Get the hell out of my place!" He stormed out of the room with his guards in tow.

"Your club sucks anyway." Tommy shot back after Max had left.

Andrea and Laurel helped Oliver and Tommy to their feet, "You guys alright?" Andrea asked, holding onto Oliver's sleeve and casting a glance towards Tommy.

"Where'd you two learn to do that?" Oliver asked, glancing between the two women.

"Cop dad, remember?" Laurel reminded. "He made me take self defense classes."

Andrea nodded in agreement. "Yeah, especially when we decided to live on campus during our years at law school. Pretty badass right?"

"Definitely." Oliver agreed. He cleared his throat and looked to Laurel, "About what Thea said..."

"Tommy and I don't need your blessing." Laurel cut off. "And I don't need your forgiveness." On that note, she turned around and walked out, leaving behind two very stunned men. Andrea simply sighed and followed her friend, but not before giving Oliver and Tommy a friendly smile goodbye.

* * *

Outside the club, Selena and Tim stood with a drunk Thea as they waited for Elena to pick her up. Soon, a deep purple camaro pulled up to the curb and the passenger side window rolled down, "How bad is she?" Elena asked.

"Well, she's been flirting with Tim for the past twenty minutes." Selena answered, leaning down to talk through the window. "She'll probably pass out once her head hits the pillows."

Elena rolled her eyes and unlocked the passenger side door, "Well, thank you for calling and keeping an eye on her 'till I got here." she smiled at her friend as Selena and Tim helped Thea into the car.

"Not a problem." Tim replied, closing the door. "After all, isn't that what friends do?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded with a smile.

"Take care Ellie." Selena returned the blonde's smile.

"You too, guys." Elena quickly waved before pulling away from the club, her sister pouting the whole time.

Selena's cell rang in her pocket and she checked the caller ID, "Yeah Oliver?"

"I've got a name and location for the sniper we're looking for." Oliver informed on the other line. "Meet me at 1700 Broadway. The Papp Motel."

"Papp Motel." Selena repeated, meeting Tim's eyes. "We'll be there." She hung up her phone and motioned to the club's vallet to get her car.

"What's at the motel?" Tim asked in a low voice while they waited.

"Our shooter." Selena answered.

* * *

Donning their suits, Oliver, Selena, and Tim snuck around the perimeter of the Papp Motel. Oliver held up his hand and signaled '52', informing his two younger partners of the room number they were heading for.

They snuck up on the room and with a swift kick, Selena knocked the door off its hinges. The next second, Oliver fired an arrow which their target dodged. Soon, bullets started flying and the trio ducked for cover. In the midst of the firefight, Floyd Lawton jumped out through the motel room window and disappeared into the night.

"Damnit." Tim cursed under his breath as he lost sight of Lawton.

"SCPD's heading this way." Selena alerted, catching sirens wailing in the distance. She saw Floyd's laptop on the table and an idea crossed her mind. She grabbed it and jumped out the window with her teammates and they fled into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Selena walked the halls of Queen Consolidated with a laptop case slung over her shoulder and a drink carrier with two coffees and a bag from SC Jitters. She checked each of the room numbers before coming to the office she was looking for.

Walking into the small office, her eyes landed on a lone blonde wearing a light pink blouse and white skirt, chewing on a red pencap. "Rachel?" Selena questioned.

The blonde spun around in her chair, the pencap falling from her mouth, "Hey Selena." she greeted with a smile, her low ponytail draped over her shoulder. "What, uh...what are you doing here?" she asked, lightly biting her lip.

"I came to ask a favor." Selena answered honestly, setting the coffee drink carrier on the desk along with the sack. "I went to Jitters and asked Elizabeth what your usual was."

"Vanilla hazelnut latte with two shots of espresso and a cranberry-orange muffin?" Rachel's green eyes widened in excitement as she took a sip of her drink. "What can I do for you?"

Selena lightly chuckled, brushing some hair from her face. "Well, actually it's more of a favor for Oliver since he thinks he's too cool to come down here." she pulled out the bullet ridden laptop and set it in front of them. "He said something about spilling something on it and he needs help."

"Spilled something." Rachel repeated, adjusting her glasses. "I'm no CSI chick or anything but these look like bullet holes to me." She glanced up at the dark-skinned girl, her heart fluttering slightly.

Selena just shrugged her shoulders as she removed her silver leather jacket, "I'm just telling you what Oliver told me." she said, pulling up another chair and taking a seat. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." She gave the blonde girl a genuine smile.

Rachel returned the smile with one of her own and felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she stared into Selena's deep, brown eyes. Quickly, she snapped herself out of the daze, "I'll, uh...I'll see what I can do." She took a deep breath and opened the laptop, Selena still watching her.

* * *

Elena walked into her sister's bedroom, carrying two dresses, "Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?" she asked, holding them up. "Which one do you want to wear?"

"For dinner?" Thea asked, glancing up at her older sister from her bed. "I was just going to wear pajamas."

Elena shook her head, "No. For Walter's stock auction tonight."

Thea scoffed and went back to what she was doing, "I think I'd rather be grounded." she said. "Besides, you're the one going into the family business."

"Whatever." Elena sighed, draping the two dresses over the back of the small couch in Thea's bedroom. "I just thought you would want to be part of the family and come with mom and I to support Walter. He's family too, ya know."

When Elena turned to leave, she came face to face with Moria. "Take a seat, Elena." she told her oldest daughter.

"I've got to get ready-" Elena began to protest, but Moria held up her hand. Sighing in defeat, she sat on the edge of her sister's bed.

"I know things have been difficult these past few years." Moria said as she sat in front of her daughters. "You two were so close when you were little." A faint smile crossed her face when she remembered, "I remember when you were five and four, you had found a stray cat and declared it was going to live with us." Elena cracked a small smile when she remembered what her mother was saying.

"Your father came home from the office and he sat you two down and explained that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home." Moria continued, her eyes welling with moisture at remembering her late husband. "And somehow...you both understood." the two Queen sisters exchanged a glance, "Robert was always so good at getting through to you girls. I was always so jealous of that."

Elena leaned forward and hugged her mother, exhaling a shuddering breath. "That's the first time you've talked about dad in years." she said as she pulled back.

Moria nodded, "The three of us have gotten into some bad habits." she noted, glancing between her daughters. "There's been a lot that has changed recently, and I think that maybe this can change too."

A smile finally crossed Thea's lips and she nodded, "I'd like that." she agreed, her voice cracking slightly. Moria smiled and embraced her daughters, all three sharing a laugh.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rachel managed to hack into the laptop, pulling up what information was stored on it. "Looks like blueprints." Rachel noted.

"Blueprints of what?" Selena asked, her arms folded over the back of the chair she sat on.

"The exchange building." Rachel answered. "Unidac Industry's auction is scheduled to take place there tonight." She saw a name on the blueprint window. "I thought you said this was Oliver's laptop." She glanced over at Selena.

"Well, he gave it to me claiming it was his." Selena replied. "Why? What did you find?"

"Well, I know Mr. Steele is planning on buying Unidac." Rachel informed. "And this happens to be a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton." Selena noted.

"Warren Patel." Rachel corrected, her eyebrow raising slightly. "Who's Floyd Lawton?"

Selena sighed as she examined the layout, "An employee of Mr. Patel, apparently." she muttered, biting her lip. "Anyway, thanks for the help, Rach." Selena placed a thumb-drive into the laptop and transferred all of the data. "Alright, feel free to wipe this and recycle it or something."

Rachel's eyebrow was still raised as she took off her glasses to clean the lenses, "Sure thing." she agreed, not pressing the obvious issue that Selena wasn't telling her the whole story.

"The glasses are cute." Selena said as she stood up, shrugging her jacket back on.

"Thanks." Rachel replied, sliding her glasses back on. "I just use them for work."

Selena gave a nod, "Well, guess I'll see you around." she lightly chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Again, Rachel lightly bit her bottom lip, "I like the pink highlights." she nervously smiled, "You look good." She then went back to her work, mentally kicking herself.

A smile crossed Selena's lips as she stepped out of the office, "You too." she replied before spinning on her heels and walking out, a bit of a bounce to her step.

* * *

That night, Selena met Tim and Oliver at the exchange building, prepared to locate Floyd Lawton and take him down before anyone else was killed. "How did you get SCPD to go along with this?" she asked in a low whisper.

"He didn't give Lance a chance to say no." Tim answered, buttoning up his suit jacket.

"Just be on alert." Oliver told them, smoothing out his own suit. "Lawton will try to take out the rest of the buyers. He won't be deterred by the police presence." Selena and Tim both nodded and the trio split up into the crowd.

As Oliver scanned the area, he heard his name being called and turned to see his step-father by the bar getting a glass of champagne. "So pleased you were able to attend." Walter greeted.

"Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered." Oliver informed, trying to keep his demeanor calm. "I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband."

"Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come." Walter noted. "And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sisters." He motioned over to where Moria, Elena and Thea were standing talking with Walter's assistant.

Oliver quickly made his way over to his mother and sisters, wanting nothing more than to get them to safety before Lawton showed up. He walked up behind Elena and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "Ollie." the blonde smiled, giving her brother a one-armed hug. "I didn't know you'd show up."

"What a wonderful surprise." Moria added with a smile.

Mr. Diggle joined the Queen family and Oliver looked right to him, "I need you to get them out of here right now." he told his bodyguard.

The next second, a gunshot sounded and Oliver wrapped his arms around Elena while Dig did the same for Moria and Thea. "You okay?" Oliver asked Elena, who was gripping his arm and trying to catch her breath. "You hurt?" Oliver then turned to his mother and youngest sister, who shook their heads.

"Sir, I have to get you out of here." Dig stated.

"No, them!" Oliver rebuked, pushing Elena towards their mother. "Them." he repeated before taking off into the chaotic crowd.

* * *

The frenzied crowd gave enough cover for Tim and Selena to sneak out of the building to where they hid their suits. They quickly suited up and met up with Oliver, who fired an arrow with a cable attached to it to help them get to the next building.

The vigilante trio crashed through the building's window and were immediately fired on. Lawton fired off multiple rounds from the turret on his wrist, stopping when he didn't see any more movement. Unbeknownst to him, the three vigilantes were each laying in wait.

Selena's eyes flashed gold under the black hood she wore when Lawton's form passed under her. She jumped down from the rafters, landing behind the assassin and instantly attacked. The shadows around them seemed to move with her with each punch. Her nails extended into claws and she managed to slice the turret from Lawton's wrist and pushed him on the defensive.

Tim extended his bo-staff and the battle soon became two-on-one. The duo knocked Lawton off-balance, giving Oliver the chance to jump in. But, Lawton wasn't going down so easily and he managed to land some good blows and forced the trio to duck for cover once he recovered his weapon.

"Drop your guns." Oliver ordered from behind a cement pillar. He cast a glance to the side where his partners were pressed against another pillar, Tim holding his wrist which looked sprained.

"I admire your work." Lawton admitted, strapping on his turret. "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work." Selena snarled, flexing her claws.

"Your profession is murder." Oliver added.

"You've taken lives." Lawton pointed out.

Oliver sighed, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "For the good of others." he stated. "You're only out for yourself."

A small smirk crossed Lawton's face because that statement was true. He fired off a few rounds into each cement pillar then stopped. That small pause was enough time Oliver needed to fire an arrow from his bow, which struck.

After a few seconds, Selena, Tim, and Oliver stepped out from behind the pillars and stood over Lawton's body, the arrow lodged in the patch over his right eye. "Damn." Tim muttered.

"Yeah." Selena breathed out, her eyes returning to their normal brown.

Oliver just stood and stared down at the body, focusing on the arrow in the eye. A groan from someone else snapped him out of his daze and he turned around, seeing Dig leaning against the wall, with a visible gunshot wound.

* * *

Oliver and Selena helped Dig down the stairs leading to the Foundry while Tim ran ahead and grabbed the herbs from Oliver's trunk, along with a few other things and set them on the table. While Selena and Tim tended to Dig's wound, Oliver crushed a some of the herbs and mixed them with water in a tin cup, and gave it to Dig to cure the poison in his system.

An hour later, Diggle woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around, unfamiliar with his surroundings. Slowly, Dig sat up and his eyes landed on Oliver leaning against a metal table with Selena and Tim on either side of him, all still wearing their vigilante suits.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, hope ya'll like it. Again I only own my OCs Andrea Rayne, Rachel Rayne, and Elena Queen. The character's Selena Merlyn and Elizabeth Mendel belong to my sister DemonGirl123. Tim Drake belongs to DC comics and the other characters belong to CW Arrow. Like always, I look forward to your reviews. **

**For some fun little trivia regarding the story, please visit the "Wolf's Moon Rising" page on SCP wiki. **

**Review responses:**

**DemonGirl123: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the cute little Pokemon references. Thanks again for all your support and letting me use your characters and I hope I'll do them justice. Love ya sis!

**powerrangeroflight: **I'm glad you're enjoying the series and like the little twists of mine and my sister's DemonGirl123. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick with the story.

**FirePheonix11: **Maddie, thank you for giving this story of mine a chance even though you are unfamiliar with _Arrow_. I'm glad you're giving it a shot and I hope to see more reviews from you in the future. Thanks for your support and I'm glad you're liking it so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
